


in nomine

by yolo_jackie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Gen, Star Trek XI - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпопея с именем Ухуры тянется все три года, которые Кирк проводит в Академии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in nomine

Эпопея с именем Ухуры тянется все три года, которые Кирк проводит в Академии. Все их общие знакомые включаются в эту игру, и как только Кирку надоедает приставать ко всем с расспросами, он меняет тактику поведения. Он принимает правила, негласно установленные Ухурой: не расспрашивает больше и даже не пытается взломать базу данных, чтобы получить легкий ответ. Джим Кирк умеет ценить хороший вызов, и Ухура гордится собой, но разве что совсем немножко.

Ей кажется, она единственный кадет в Академии, кого Кирк совершенно не восхищает. Разумеется, было бы глупо отрицать его успехи, но, честно, она не видит в этом ничего особенного, учитывая, что его непомерное эго превосходит эти успехи в несколько раз. У Ухуры острый слух, но постоянное "Джим Кирк то, Джим Кирк это" порой сложнее понять, чем самое трудное из наречий дальних миров.

Ухура — ксенолингвист высшего класса, она понимает, что любой язык уходит корнями в культуру, что его структура зачастую может отражать то, во что верят его носители. Ухура знает множество языков, и множество чужих культур оседают у нее на кончике языка, сворачиваются мягким клубком у голосовых связок. Ухура помнит старую как мир историю, и держится за нее так крепко, потому что старые как мир истории всегда правдивы — так или иначе.

Ухура не говорит Джиму Кирку своего настоящего имени, чтобы у него не было над ней власти.


End file.
